My Last Breath
by WWEQueen8
Summary: Two weeks before their Wedding Day, a tragic event occurs that tears Dave and Victoria apart forever. Or so it seems…


Author: Queen

Title: My Last Breath

Characters: Victoria (I gave her the last name of Adams and yes it is The WWE Diva Victoria) and Dave Batista as the main characters and romantic pairing.

Rating: R

Spoilers: None

Warning: Contains Death (Blood and maybe a little bit of gore)

Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the people in this Fan Fiction, they own themselves or are owned by Vince McMahon and The WWE.

Summary: Two weeks before their Wedding Day, a tragic event occurs that tears Dave and Victoria apart forever. Or so it seems…

Author's Notes: Based on Evanescene's song My Last Breath and forget the fact that Dave is actually married and has children in real life, this is fiction. Thoughts are represented by words in Italic. This is my first ever Fan Fiction, so please bear with me! I think the ending is lacking, but oh well.

It was a crisp, fall day in the month of October as Dave Batista and his fiancée' Victoria Adams where strolling through the local park on one of their few days off from The WWE. They were walking along and enjoying the fall colors when Victoria said to Dave: "I can't believe in two weeks, I'm going to be Mrs. Dave Batista! I can hardly wait!" Dave smiled at Victoria "Neither can I sweetie." Dave answered in reply.

They continued to walk in the park, after awhile Victoria stopped Dave and stood in front of him "Alright, I've had enough of the suspense! What is the surprise you mentioned you had for me earlier?" Victoria questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm going to go get your surprise now, you stay here and be a good girl. " Dave said in a teasing tone and started walking off.

"Hey! I'm always a good girl!" Victoria shouted playfully after him.

Dave turned around and gave her a look that said "Ha! Whatever." He then turned back around and continued towards his destination, which was a Jewelry Shop located at the back of the park.

While Dave was gone, Victoria decided to sit down on a nearby bench and wait for him to return. _I wonder what surprise he has in store for me?_ Victoria thought to herself. Then she was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned her body so she could look behind her and saw a young man standing behind her. "May I help you?" Victoria asked nicely. The young man walked around to in front of where Victoria sat.

"Yes, you can Victoria…May I please have your autograph?" The Man asked.

Victoria turned so she was facing him and stood up. "Sure." She said sweetly. "Do you have a piece of paper or something I can sign and a pen?" Victoria asked.

The Man searched the front pockets of his jeans and produced a piece of paper and a pen. He handed Victoria the paper and pen, she took them from him and asked: "What is your name?"

The Man replied "Vance Martin."

Victoria autographed the piece of paper and handed it back to Vance. "Thanks Victoria." Vance said.

"You're welcome Vance….So, do you have any questions for me?" Victoria replied with a smile.

"Yes, I do…Are you dating someone?" Vance asked.

"Yes, I am." Victoria replied.

"Who?" Vance inquired.

"Dave Batista, in fact we are getting married soon." Victoria replied happily.

"Why are you marrying Batista?" Vance asked.

"Because we are in love." Victoria replied.

Vance turned away from Victoria. "Vance, what's wrong?" Victoria asked. Vance didn't answer Victoria, he just turned back towards Victoria and when she seen what Vance hand in his hands, her eyes widened in horror…it was a gun and Vance was pointing it directly at her. Victoria backed away from Vance with her hands up in the air "Vance, what are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"I'm making sure that you never marry Batista, that's what I'm doing! Because you belong with me! We could be happy together Victoria! I honestly don't know what you see in Batista…is it because he's the World Champion?" Vance rambled with menace in his voice.

"No, it isn't because Dave is World Champion…we love each other…that's why we are together. I'm sorry that this has upset you Vance, but please put the gun down." Victoria pleaded.

"So, you wouldn't leave Batista if I asked you too? If I asked you to run away with me?" Vance asked.

Victoria took a deep breath "No I wouldn't. I wouldn't be right because I don't love you. You don't want to be with someone who doesn't love you Vance. You want to be with someone who feels the same way about you that you do about her." Victoria said as the tears began to form in her eyes.

Vance was quite for a few moments then shouted. "No! I want to be with you! And we will be together!" With that Vance shot Victoria in the chest. Victoria was stunned and grabbed her chest where she had been shot. She removed her hand and looked at it, it was covered and blood…her blood. Victoria then fell to the ground with a thud. Vance then turned the gun towards himself and tried to pull the trigger, but couldn't do it. He looked down at Victoria and then ran off as fast as he could.

As all of this was happening Dave had finished purchasing his surprise for Victoria, a Charm Bracelet. Man is she going to love this He thought to himself with a smile. He came out of the shop and heard gun shot and sounded like it had come from the front of the park where he left Victoria. Dave put the Charm Bracelet in his pocket and took off in a run towards the front of the park. When Dave got to his destination he saw Victoria lying on the ground _Oh God No! _Dave thought to himself. He quickly called 911 and then went over to Victoria and kneeled down by her and touched her face. Victoria opened her eyes and looked at Dave as he took off his shirt and applied pressure to Victoria's gun shot wound.

Victoria reached up her hand and touched Dave's face "Hold me." Victoria told Dave.

Dave did as he was told and held Victoria closed to him. "What happened Victoria, who shot you?" Dave asked softly.

"A man named Vance Martin…but that isn't important right now." Victoria took a deep breath "I love you Dave…and I'm not afraid to die."

Dave looked at Victoria "What makes you think you are going to die?" Dave asked.

"I can feel it. I can see my life flashing before me…most of it is thoughts of you."

"You aren't going to die Victoria…I won't let you." Dave replied as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Dave…I'm going to miss Winter…I've always loved Winter you know. How fragile things look when covered in ice…" Victoria replied weakly.

Dave looked down at Victoria as his tears hit her face.

"Dave, we'll see each other again…in heaven." Victoria replied with tears streaming down her face.

Dave continued to hold Victoria, lovingly stroking her hair while inwardly praying for the paramedics to arrive as soon as possible.

Victoria looked at Dave with tears in her eyes and said, "I will always love you Dave." Dave closed his eyes and let tears flow freely down his face. "I will always love you too Victoria."

Dave opened his eyes and looked down at Victoria, she was barely breathing "Victoria? Victoria?" Victoria then took her last breath. Dave knew that she was gone…he sat there and rocked her lifeless body back and forth. "Goodbye Victoria." Dave said as he burst into tears.


End file.
